Casino - Bad Beat
Agatha Baker Vincent |location = The Diamond Casino & Resort |protagonists = 2 to 4 players |target = Duggan's mercenaries |todo = Take out the mercenaries. Take out the remaining mercenaries. |fail = The team runs out of lives. |reward = JP +15 Cash, Chips, and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent.|unlockedby = Casino - Play to Win |unlocks = Casino - Cashing Out }} Casino - Bad Beat is a mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The protagonists are contacted by Agatha Baker, who tells them to drop by her office. When they enter her office, they once again see Brucie Kibbutz, Tao Cheng, and his translator exercising to one of Brucie's exercising videos. However, Ms. Baker becomes irritated at his methods on training Tao. Brucie reasons with her that he wanted to toughen up Tao so that he's capable of dealing with the Duggans. Ms. Baker argues that all she wants is peace, so that she can make the casino business work properly. Suddenly, Thornton Duggan shows up, much to Ms. Baker's dismay. Thornton says that he comes in peace and tells her and Tao that he still wants to buy the casino, or a slice of it. However, he tells Ms. Baker that he and his uncle Avery had a falling out due to Avery's ruthlessness and loss of reason to buy the casino in a fair manner. Thornton then informs them that Avery has sent his mercenaries to come and attack the casino, having told them that so there's no trace. Lastly, Thornton tells the group that he had nothing to do with it before leaving the office. Ms. Baker and Tao are at first suspicious about what Thornton said, when suddenly, Vincent barges into the office, telling the group that they have a prodigious problem. He tells the team to come with him up to the roof of the casino, as Brucie, Tao, and the translator resume their exercise routine. As told by Thornton, Avery's mercenaries have begun their siege of the casino and are rappelling on the roof of the casino. The team and Vincent fight back against Avery's mercenaries atop the roof terrace of the casino, such as those flying Buzzard Attack Choppers. As the team finishes off the first wave of Avery's mercenaries on the roof terrace, Vincent tells them to deal with the rest of the mercenaries at the helipad of the casino. The team then climbs the ladder leading to the helipad, dealing with more of Avery's mercenaries, including one with Ballistic Equipment. The team eventually repels the attack of Avery's mercenaries, after which Vincent tells them to meet him back at the elevator. Upon returning to the office, Ms. Baker thanks the team for dealing with Avery's mercenaries. She tells them that they must end this before things get worse. Tao tells her that he will speak with his uncle, and before Ms. Baker can go on, Tom Connors shows up with some champagne. Video Navigation }}